A near-eye display device, such as a head mounted display (HMD), may be worn by a user for an augmented reality (AR) experience or a virtual reality (VR) experience. A typical HMD may have a small optic or display in front of one (monocular HMD) or each eye (binocular HMD). In a VR experience, a display may provide a computer-generated image (CGI) to a user wearing a HMD. In a AR experience, a display may use an optical see-through lens to allow a CGI to be superimposed on a real-world view. A display in a HMD may include a helmet, visor, glasses, goggles or attached by one or more straps. HMDs are used in at least aviation, engineering, science, medicine, gaming, video, sports, training and simulations.